


My Heart Will Roam

by Avaari



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaari/pseuds/Avaari
Summary: years constantly called to the wilderness, she helped build a home. a dungeons & dragons fanmix for my genasi monk, Minali Uilleann





	My Heart Will Roam

 

 **I.**   _erutan_ \- RAINDANCER

 **II.**   _of monsters and men_ \- SLOOM

> "and i run through the tall trees with your hand chasing me  
>  the books that i keep by my bed are full of your stories  
>  that i drew up from a little dream of mine"

**III.**   _great big sea_ \- RANT & ROAR

> "i can sing, i can reef the main boom  
>  i can handle a jigger, i cuts a fine figure  
>  whenever i gets in a boats standing room"

**IV.**   _skipinnish_ \- OCEAN OF THE FREE

> "sail on the ocean breeze  
>  and i'm gonna wade the  
>  water trade beyond the   
>  seven seas"

**V.**   _stan rogers_ \- FOGARTY'S COVE

> "and the wind has blown some cold today with just a wee touch of snow  
>  along the shore from lazy head hard abeam half island  
>  tonight we'll let the anchor go down in fogarty's cove"

**VI.**   _aloe blacc_ \- WAKE ME UP

> "they say i'm caught up in a dream  
>  well life will pass me by if i don't open up my eyes  
>  ...  
>  hope i get the chance to travel the world"

**VII.**   _city and colour_ \- HARDER THAN STONE

> "walking underneath the dead moonlight  
>  without any great concern  
>  for what i've missed or how many bridges have burned"

**VIII.**   _the snake charmer_ \- NOW WE ARE FREE

 **IX.**   _david archuleta_ \- LOOK AROUND

> "now you're treading water  
>  you gotta see the hand  
>  for it to pull you out"

**X.**   _victoria williams_ \- PERIWINKLE SKY

> "and the water soft and brown  
>  it looks like you could walk on it  
>  and i wonder if i'll stay"

**XI.**   _imagine dragons_ \- ROUND AND ROUND

> "all the emptiness inside you  
>  is hard enough to fill  
>  without a sense of purpose"

**XII.**   _avril lavigne_ \- HEAD ABOVE WATER

> "i can't seem to keep it all together  
>  and i can't swim the ocean like this forever  
>  and i can't breathe"

**Author's Note:**

> image source: https://www.facebook.com/sailbluenoseii/photos/a.378602908862903/1690810984308749/?type=3&theater


End file.
